


Office Deal

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Infidelity, Office Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry can help Hermione, and Hermione can give Harry what he wants. It's an Office Deal.





	Office Deal

“Hurry up!” Hermione hissed, bending over the desk in Harry’s office, shoving her panties to the side.

“Yes, yes, I am!” Harry unzipped his pants, taking his cock out. “You sure you don’t want me to loosen you up?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m sure, Ron did a good job this morning.” 

Harry laughed, “But, I’m much bigger than he is. And he couldn’t have done a good job if you’re here over my desk, again.” 

Hermione and Harry has started to fuck in his office at the ministry since she and Ron had gotten married. Hermione had waited until marriage to have sex, and sadly found out that Ron was below average in cock size and sex skills. 

So now, she went to Harry, who surprisingly got more cunt action after he graduated from Hogwarts. 

Hermione found out about his sex life one day when she walked into his office and his secretary was bouncing on his cock while he sat in his chair reading documents. 

The secretary didn’t last long since Hermione offered her body. 

They now fuck in his office in secret, they meet at least three times a week for “Daily stand up meetings.” It was a good excuse since her department worked with his often. 

Ron did work in Harry’s department but Harry kept him busy when Hermione dropped by. Just to make sure he wouldn’t catch them. 

Harry slid into her cunt. 

“You’re right as usual, love!” He didn’t waste anytime and fucked her. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head, she gripped the end of the desk hard. 

Harry was rough and very skilled. He soon learned all of Hermione’s links and pleasure spots. Today, he indulged in a rough fuck and some arse spanking. 

“Let me hear you! Let the whole office hear you!” He went deeper, his hand coming down hard on her arse cheek. 

“AH!” She screamed, her arse is going to hurt after this. She sat most of the time! 

His office desk shook and the sound of him spanking her filled the office. 

Hermione’s arse turned a lovely shade of pink, in the shape of his hand. Harry admired his work, giving her a loving pinch. 

“Ooo yes here it comes!” He leaned forward, going deeper, he came inside her. 

Hermione moaned, laying her head down on his desk. 

Harry glanced at the door. “Someone is coming.” He whispered and put his shiny cock away. 

Hermione quickly moved to the nearby seat and sat down as the door opened. 

“Hey Harry- oh hi love! What are you doing here?” Ron stood at the door, unknowingly he just missed his wife being brutally fucked by his best friend. 

“Just going over some documents with Harry. They need to be done by today!” She stresses the last sentence. 

Harry nodded “And it will be!” 

“Ah, well, I’m here to drop off my paperwork as well. Then I’ll be done for the day. Shall we go home together, love?” Ron asked, dropping the papers on Harry’s desk. Not noticing the slight sheen and crinkled papers littering his desk. 

“Sorry dear,” Hermione smoothed her skirt, “I still have work to do.” 

“I see, you do love your job.” 

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“I’ll just meet you at home then. Harry, you coming over for dinner?” 

Harry nodded “of course! Wouldn’t miss it!”

Harry came over pretty often for dinner and a large helping of Ron’s Wife for dessert.


End file.
